


Hold You Through It

by prettyghostboys



Series: Julie and the Phantoms Advent Calender 2020 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Canonical Character Death, Day 3 - Hand Holding, Gen, Luke Patterson is Autistic, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), jatp advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyghostboys/pseuds/prettyghostboys
Summary: Reggie is a very tactile person, this is not news.Day 3 of the Advent Event - Hand Holding.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and the Phantoms Advent Calender 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Hold You Through It

**Author's Note:**

> Under 3 is where the canonical character deaths come into play, if you wish to skip that one go right ahead to number 4. The only reason this is listed as teens and up is because of this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

1

Reggie was a very tactile person, his friends knew this, his sisters knew this. Sometimes he thinks that it still surprises them when he’ll just lean over in the middle of a conversation and wrap himself around them, or how he knows the exact right moment to offer a hug, a gentle shoulder grab or just being a blanket and cover them with his weight. It was a gift, he thinks, knowing just when people required attention and affection. 

There were some times where Reggie wished his friends had the same gift, not wanting to speak his feelings out loud. He had spent the couple hours between school ending and when they usually met for band practice comforting Luke, who had skipped school to sit in Bobby’s garage waiting for all of the boys to arrive. 

Giving a heavy sigh, Reggie hefted his backpack onto his shoulder and began to make his way towards the door, when he’s stopped by Alex. He looks up at the taller boy with a confused gaze, watching as he waved Luke and Bobby off with a smile, pulling Reggie to the couch in a panic after the door shuts. 

“Ok, I know you already helped Luke today, and I don’t want to make you feel like you’re our therapist or anything, but can I tell you something? You can’t tell anyone else. Not even Luke or Bobby.” Alex paced, turning on his heel and giving a sharp look after finishing. 

“Go ahead, but will you come sit down? I think pacing makes you more anxious.” Reggie patted the spot next to him, allowing Alex to sit down. “Now, what did you want to tell me?” Reggie reached out, taking Alex’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers. 

“I’m gay.” Alex rushed out, squeezing Reggie’s hand as the words came out of his mouth, his eyes watching Reggie’s face for a reaction. 

“That’s cool.” Reggie gave him a small smile. “Some dudes are pretty good-looking.” He comfortingly squeezed Alex’s hand, watching as the drummer lets out a relieved laugh, leaning his head onto Reggie’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Reg.” The bassist smiled, wrapping his free arm around his friend. 

“No problem buddy, you know I’d never judge you.” He gently stood the blonde boy up, hand still tightly in his grasp. “And I don’t think Luke or Bobby will either, but I won’t make you tell them until you’re ready, but I’m here for you all the way.” With a smile, the two boys walked out of the garage together, Alex’s hand still held in Reggie’s. 

2

Tonight was Luke’s turn to house Reggie while his parents were out of town. The brunette boy had everything set up for them, guitars in his room with all of his music filled notebook, plenty of snacks, a few water bottles and as many blankets as Reggie would ever need. 

Reggie grinned up at his friend as he was herded into the bedroom, watching as Luke threw himself onto the bed, the notebooks and papers shifting around with his movements. The two of them started working on songs for a little while, Reggie taking notice to Luke fidgeting around more than usual while writing. At first he ignores it, thinking the current song must be getting to him, but it continues through the next few songs. 

Reggie opens his mouth to say something to Luke, his eyes focused on the pick in his mouth. He’s barely able to get a word out as the pick snaps under pressure, half of it flying out of Luke’s mouth. He quickly spits the other half into his hand, violently throwing it to the floor with a curse. Reggie takes this as his in. 

“What’s bothering you today?” He asks in a soft voice, placing his hand onto his friend’s knee. Luke turned to him with sad eyes, tense shoulders and a straight back, and it took a simple look from Reggie to make him crumple, tears quickly streaking down his face. 

“I’m just so overwhelmed. We have a big gig this weekend, I hate all of our songs, my mom is giving me a rough time again and everything is just too loud today.” Luke whimpered quietly into Reggie’s shoulder, his eyes shutting tightly while his hands searched for Reggie’s. 

The bassist watched as his friend began to twist the rings on his hands, and he began to have his friend take deep breaths, quietly counting him in and out. They continue on like this for a few minutes when there is a gentle knock on the door and a small reminder that dinner would be soon that came through the wood. Reggie thanked Emily, and he listened to her leave. Reggie slowly leads Luke off the bed, allowing him to keep a hold of his hand. 

“Are you ok enough to eat? If not I can go tell your mom we’ll eat later on.” Reggie studies the singer’s face, watching as he takes a few shaky breaths before nodding. 

“I’m fine, I’m good. We can go now.” Luke offered him a small smile. “Thanks, Reg.” 

“No problem, buddy.” Reggie smiled back, leading the boy to his kitchen, still feeling his rings twist against his hand. 

3

Reggie’s throat burned. It burned and he couldn’t remember why. Weakly he moved his head around, catching the street dogs they were eating just minutes prior on the ground around him. His ears were ringing, understanding that there were people yelling at him, but not being able to make out the words they were saying to him. He coughed, wishing the painful burn would leave his throat, leave his eyes, leave his heart. He turned his head once more, looking for Alex and Luke. 

He saw them not too far from him, but too far for him to reach out to them. He huffed softly as he began to crawl towards them, his hand reached out to them. He heard them cough and retch, but continued towards them anyway. 

“Guys.” He forced out, his arm outstretched to them, his voice cutting through the ringing. He watches as they turn to him, sweat plastering their hair to their foreheads. They both grabbed onto his offered hand, and he struggled to give them a weak smile. “It’ll be fine, it’ll all work out.” He retched, turning his face away from them, turning back once he was finished. 

“I love you guys.” He barely heard his friends echo his sentiment as inky blackness bled into his vision, and his vision was no more. Following close behind was the numbness in his mouth, the ringing silencing. The last thing to go before Reggie’s body went limp was the pressure of his friends’ hands on his. 

4

Reggie, unlike Alex, was a very ‘change’ adjusted person. He let the world throw punches at him, and just took them as they came. Being a ghost? That’s cool, at least he still had his two best friends. Being able to be heard and seen by people when they played with Julie? Awesome! Music and his two best friends, he was set. Getting stamped by another ghost that was evil? Not very cool, but he could handle it. Finally getting to play the Orpheum with his best friends? Their whole goal was achieved, and if he crossed over, he knew he’d be totally happy. 

But that didn’t happen. They didn’t cross, and on top of that getting the weird, cursed stamp off of them? Cherry on the cake! They got to stay with Julie, each other and got to keep making music. That was only just yesterday. 

Reggie woke up to an empty garage, vaguely remembering Alex mentioning looking for Willie today. He wasn’t totally sure where Luke was, maybe checking on his parents again now that they hadn’t crossed over, but Reggie was sure he was fine. He quickly popped into Julie’s room, just as she was sitting up in bed.

“What have I told you guys-” She paused, finally opening her eyes, and only seeing Reggie. “Oh. Hey Reg, where’s the guys?” She scratched her head, yawning slightly. 

Reggie gave her a small shrug, making his way onto her bed as she stretched. 

“Everything ok?” She looked down at him, laying on her bed and looking up at her, she reached out and carded her fingers through her hair. 

“Yeah, just tired. Not in an exhausted way, but I dunno. Tired.” He hummed, smiling up to her. “The guys are out, and I figured I’d come make sure you were ok, since we don’t know what happened last night.” She gave him a kind smile. 

“I’m fine, thank you for thinking of me. Were the boys ok last night after I left you all?” She laid back down, facing Reggie. 

“Yeah, we were all fine, just exhausted. Playing a super sick concert and then doing whatever freaky cool magic you did tuckered us out I guess.” He laughed, with her joining in shortly. After they quieted down for a little while, they sat there just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Don’t tell the other boys this, but I think you’re the easiest one of you guys to talk too.” Julie rubbed his arm, gently. 

“Me? Pfft, no way.” He watched Julie give a slight shrug. 

“No really! I love Alex but sometimes I feel like we get caught in awkward silences, and with Luke everything feels like...intense.” She made a squeezing motion with her hands, laughing at herself. “That sounds weird. But you, Reggie, just make everything seem like it’s so easy, or like everything is going to work out. It helps, so much more than you know.” She laid her hands down in the space between them on the mattress. 

He offered her a smile, moving to hold her hands in his. 

“You live as you die, I guess.” She raised her eyebrow at him, but he offered no explanation. “I think you would’ve loved my sisters, if you would’ve met them way back when. They might’ve overwhelmed you a bit at first, but they loved meeting my friends.” 

“Oh yeah? Tell me about them.” Julie smiled, her eyes gentle and warming. 

And so he told her about his sisters, all six of them, and stories about the antics they pulled with him. The pranks they pulled on the boys and their parents when they were in a good mood. Stories about how he met the boys, and anything and everything they could talk about under the sun. They both eventually fell back asleep, hands clasped between them. 

5

Sometime later, after learning they were visible to other lifers, but still not quite living, after managing to exorcise Caleb out of Nick, and free Willie from Caleb’s control, the four members of Julie and The Phantoms rested around their trusty, loved garage. 

Alex was laying on the floor, juggling his drumsticks above him. Luke took up the entire couch, his guitar on his lap as he idly plucked at the strings. Julie sat at the piano, randomly tapping the keys. Reggie sat in the loft, looking over at his friends. He gave a hum and popped himself into the middle of the garage, causing everyone to look over at him. 

“Come here.” He motioned for them to stand up and join him. They laughed, all rolling their eyes as they made their way over to him, and he put his arm out. His friends looked at him quizzically, slowly reaching an arm out and placing their hands over his. He attempted to wrap his hand around all of theirs, ultimately being unable to achieve it. They laughed, the sound echoing off the walls. “I just wanted to tell you guys how much I love you all, and how glad I am to have you all.” 

He received a different reaction from each of them, but they all had a smile on their face and love in their eyes, so he knew they didn’t mean it. He pulled their hands apart and shoved everyone into a group hug, the laughs echoing around the room once more, and Reggie knew there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

+1

That night when Reggie fell asleep, he dreamed about being in the garage. 

But not the garage as he now knew it, instead it was how he remembered it from the 90s. Their Sunset Curve tapestry stretching across the wall, instruments and papers spread haphazardly around. From behind him he heard a person clear their throat, causing Reggie to whip around. 

Sitting there, on Luke’s couch, was Trevor Wilson, the way he knew him now and not back in the 90s. Reggie felt his mouth drop open, watching the man in front of him rise to his feet and cross over to Reggie. 

“I don’t know if this is another one of my grief dreams, or if this is actually you standing in front of me.” Trevor looked down at Reggie, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“I’m…” Reggie paused, looking down at his arms. “I’m actually here, I think? I may also be dreaming…” He looked around the room, quickly patting himself down. 

“Well, if you’re actually here and you remember this tomorrow, I just wanted to apologize. For everything, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you, and so much has happened. So much has gone wrong.” Reggie watched as the man that was once his bandmate carded his hand through his hair, looking down at the weird loungewear he was wearing. Reggie closed his eyes for a moment, processing everything around him. 

“You know, Trevor…” He started, noticing how pained the man looked when he didn’t call him Bobby. “It’s not me that you have to apologize to. It’s Luke and Alex, and our families. My family.” Reggie looked up, a fire burning in his stomach. “You didn’t take anything from me, I didn’t have much you could’ve taken anyway. You took Luke’s songs, you took Alex’s trust, you didn’t even give them credit for anything, dude. That’s messed up, on so many levels.” He shook his head. “But I don’t harbor any ill will for you, I’m not like that, you know that. I think that’s why you reached out to me, and not either of the other boys.” He gave a sigh and grabbed Trevor’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning and heading to the door of the garage. “Apologize to them before you come to me.” 

He got to the door, yanking it open and staring into the brightness that stood ahead of him, pausing with his hand on the door frame. 

“For what it’s worth, I forgive you, but like I said, you took nothing from me, I’ve always had just what I needed, apologize to them, soon.” Reggie gave him a two finger salute before stepping into the brightness. 

When Reggie awoke, tangled in the mass of limbs belonging to his bandmates, he thought for a moment that he smelled patchouli. Shrugging it off, Reggie cuddled back into his friends and fell back asleep, feeling like he was exactly where he needed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to yuleandthephantoms on tumblr for holding this event, go check them out!! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at prettyghostboys (just changed it ;3) and on twitter, also at prettyghostboys!!


End file.
